Misery
by alexismarnold
Summary: Bonnie Bennett becomes entangled in the world of Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

**This is an AU story that takes place during season one.**

 **Bonnie is not a witch.**

 **I tried to keep everyone in character, but had to make some adjustments.**

 **This is a dark themed story containing bad language, sexual content, emotional abuse, and physical abuse.**

 **The ships will be Bamon and Stelena.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to L.J. Smith and The CW.**

Bonnie Bennett stood in front of Damon Salvatore's bed, donning only a red lingerie set.

After all, it's the color of his favorite thing...

Blood.

That's right, she knows all about his vampiric nature.

The only thing is...

She doesn't care.

Damon can have any woman he wants, but he chose her.

 **Her**.

She still remembers every detail of their first official meeting...

 **Flashback**

 _Bonnie was having dinner at the Gilbert residence with her best friend Elena, and Elena's new boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore._

 _The female doesn't know why, but she strongly dislikes Stefan._

 _Maybe it's just jealously due to not having a boyfriend of her own?_

 _Bonnie's always been singled out._

 _Her mother abandoned the family, her father was always working, and her grandmother recently passed away._

 _She only has Elena and Caroline, but they're mostly busy with their own lives._

 _Bonnie is just so tired of feeling alone._

 _Upon stabbing her linguine, the doorbell rang._

" _I wonder who that could be?" Elena inquired, making an exit._

 _A few moments later, Stefan's expression became strained, and he left the dining area as well._

 _Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what was going on._

 _Elena and Stefan eventually returned, bringing company with them..._

 _Caroline Forbes and her current boyfriend, Damon Salvatore._

 _Who of course, is Stefan's older brother._

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes, but eventually they landed back on Damon._

 _He smirked upon catching the females gaze._

" _And who might this be?" Damon asked, never taking his eyes off Bonnie._

" _Oh, I almost forgot!" Caroline beamed._

" _Damon, Bonnie, Bonnie, Damon." She introduced, gesturing between them._

 _The older male reached across the table and gently shook Bonnie's hand._

" _It's lovely to meet you." He voiced smoothly._

 _Bonnie found herself getting butterflies in her stomach._

 _She had only seen Damon once before, when he dropped Caroline off at cheerleading practice._

 _The female didn't have a good feeling about him, just like with Stefan, but ultimately dismissed it._

" _It's nice to meet you as well, Damon." Bonnie finally spoke, smiling shyly._

 _Little did she know what was in store for her._

 **Present**

Bonnie looked forward, nervously approaching the enormous bed.

Damon was laying atop it, arms folded behind his head, smirking, and completely naked.

The female gulped.

Upon reaching her destination, she climbed on top of Damon, straddling him.

He lightly caressed Bonnie's cheek, and the female captured his lips.

Damon moaned, unfastening her bra.

He then pulled away from the kiss and discarded it completely.

"You're mine." Damon stated while eyeing her.

"I'm yours." Bonnie replied without hesitation, blushing at his gaze.

Damon smirked upon hearing her response.

He gave the females breasts a quick massage before reaching to slide her panties off.

Bonnie kicked them aside, and upon sitting back down, felt Damon's hardened cock.

"You feel that?" The vampire questioned.

She nodded shyly.

"That's what you do to me." Damon finished hotly.

The female felt herself become wetter at his words.

She then boldly moved against him, moaning quietly.

Damon growled, abruptly flipping their positions.

He placed kisses all over her neck, but didn't bite down...

Instead, the vampire stuck two fingers inside her.

"Damon!" She moaned.

"You're so wet for me." He stated while rubbing her walls.

"Damon, please!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Tell me what you want." The vampire insisted, beginning to thumb her clit.

"I want..." She began.

"Hm?" Damon pressed.

"I want you to take my virginity!" Bonnie finished.

Damon pulled away from her neck, removed his fingers, and smirked.

"As you wish." He voiced, spreading the females legs further.

Damon then positioned himself at her opening, and entered slowly.

Bonnie grunted, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Shh, Shh, Shh." Damon cooed, kissing her lips.

He spoke again upon pulling away.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, but it'll hurt at first, okay?" The vampire stated.

Bonnie nodded carefully, not wanting to move too much.

 _He's so big_ , she thought.

Damon pushed into Bonnie a little further, breaking through her virginal barrier.

She gripped the sheets tightly, eyes beginning to water.

"I'm not gonna hurt you anymore than necessary." Damon said.

Bonnie took a deep breath, attempting to relax.

Damon paused his movements upon fully entering her.

He could smell the blood coating his cock, and had to urge his fangs away...

Tonight wasn't about that.

When Bonnie's tears ceased, Damon began thrusting steadily.

The pain was almost unbearable, but gradually subsided.

After a while, Bonnie started moving in sync with Damon.

"Faster." She panted, wanting to feel more friction.

The vampire did what was asked of him, groaning.

"Damon!" Bonnie moaned.

She could feel his cock hitting her G-spot continuously, and absolutely loved it.

Damon gripped the headboard, thrusting even faster.

"I'm close." Bonnie said breathlessly.

"Me too." The vampire stated.

After a few more thrusts, Bonnie reached her high.

"Damon!" She screamed.

Her orgasm caused the vampire to reach his own peak.

"Fuck!" He growled.

Damon then shot his cum deep inside Bonnie.

The vampire collapsed atop her, both parties breathing heavily.

Eventually, Damon pulled out of Bonnie, not saying a word.

He then climbed over to his side of the bed, eyes closing.

Bonnie began silently crying.

This occurred every time they had an intimate moment. It would happen, then Damon would instantly shut down.

Bonnie just gave him her most precious gift, and this was how he thanked her...

But then again, what else did she expect from Damon Salvatore?


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

**This is an AU story that takes place during season one.**

 **Bonnie is not a witch.**

 **I tried to keep everyone in character, but had to make some adjustments.**

 **This is a dark themed story containing bad language, sexual content, emotional abuse, and physical abuse.**

 **The ships will be Bamon and Stelena.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to L.J. Smith and The CW.**

Bonnie blinked several times, not having slept at all.

She sighed and grabbed her phone off Damon's bedside table.

Upon seeing that it was nearing noon, Bonnie stood up.

She had no responsibilities today, but still began to slip into last nights lingerie.

The female really didn't wanna be around Damon right now.

Of course she wouldn't tell him that, though.

Bonnie couldn't risk ruining things between them...

It would destroy her.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked huskily upon waking up.

"Oh, I was just heading home." Bonnie voiced cheerily without facing him.

 _Like you really care_ , she thought.

Suddenly, Damon said the two words that Bonnie dreaded...

"I'm hungry."

The female swallowed, but didn't stall.

She quickly sat down with her back facing Damon.

Bonnie felt him shift on the bed, moving closer.

Abruptly, he pushed her hair aside.

Damon then placed rough kisses on Bonnie's neck before biting down harshly, causing her to jerk.

All the books, movies, and television shows claiming that a vampires bite could be sensual fucking lied...

It always hurt like hell.

However, Bonnie knew better than to deny Damon of her blood.

A few minutes into his feeding, an involuntarily whimper escaped the females lips...

As usual, he was taking too much.

When the vampire finally finished and released Bonnie, she almost fell over.

"You can go home now." He voiced nonchalantly.

Bonnie wanted to cry, but didn't have the energy.

Instead, she slowly stood up once more.

The female continued to get dressed, and then took off.

 **Scene**

Bonnie sluggishly exited her downstairs bathroom.

She was still sore from being with Damon, but luckily a hot bath helped.

Despite hating loneliness, the female could really use some time to herself right now.

After changing into a black cashmere sweater with matching pajama pants, Bonnie rummaged through the kitchen for snacks.

She grabbed various items, then headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Upon entering, Bonnie froze...

Damon was laying on her bed, arms folded behind his head, and smirking...

Just like last night, but with clothes.

"Bring back any memories?" He questioned cockily.

Bonnie smiled, making her way over to the bed.

 _So much for me time_ , she thought.

Bonnie sat the snacks on her bedside table, then laid down exactly like Damon.

"I need your help." He stated.

Suddenly, Bonnie remembered what happened the last time Damon asked that...

 **Flashback**

 _Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grill wearing a black short sleeved crop top, matching colored strap heels, and white high waisted shorts..._

 _She looked hot._

 _Upon finding a table, Bonnie sat down._

 _Shortly after doing so, Matt Donovan came to take her order._

" _Hi." He greeted simply._

" _Hey." Bonnie replied._

" _What can I get you?" Matt inquired._

" _Nothing yet, I'm waiting for someone." The female answered._

 _Matt nodded leisurely, then turned to leave._

" _How are Elena and Caroline?" Bonnie called._

 _Matt faced her again._

" _They're fine." He answered flatly, then resumed his exit._

 _Bonnie looked down sadly, but quickly snapped out of it..._

 _She had work to do._

 _Bonnie carefully scanned the establishment, her gaze eventually landing on a man sitting alone at the bar._

 _He appeared to be in his late twenties, had red hair, green eyes, and donned dingy clothing..._

 _The man was also eyeing her closely._

 _Bonnie smiled flirtatiously._

 _Upon catching her attention, he began to stand up._

 _Bonnie mimicked his action, but then headed towards the exit._

 _Before stepping out, she turned around and gave him a suggestive glance..._

 _The man followed her hurriedly._

 _Once outside, he looked around, but Bonnie was nowhere in sight._

" _Where'd you go?" The man questioned._

" _Over here." Bonnie replied._

 _Following her voice, he found himself in a darkened side alley._

" _Why are you hiding down here, baby?" He asked._

" _So no one witnesses what's about to happen." A male voice answered._

 _Suddenly, Damon appeared._

" _Who are you?" The man questioned confusedly._

 _Damon smirked._

" _I'm just a guy looking for some easy pickings." He replied coolly._

 _Damon then lunged at the man, tearing into his throat savagely._

 _He attempted to scream, but it was no use..._

 _His fate had been sealed._

 _Once Damon finished, he tossed the body aside._

 _A moment later, Bonnie came out of her hiding spot._

 _She saw the mans corpse, and nearly vomited._

 _Damon said he would feed on whoever was brought to him, Bonnie had no idea that meant they'd die..._

 _However, she didn't dare mention it._

" _Nice work." Damon congratulated, blood staining his mouth._

 _Bonnie just gave him a small smile..._

 _What has she gotten herself into?_

 **Present**

"What do you need help with?" Bonnie asked, gulping.

"Killing my brothers BFF, Lexi." Damon replied.

"What?!" Bonnie shrieked, immediately regretting her outburst.

Damon was surprised, but continued speaking.

"I need to get the council off my back by making them believe this town is free of vampires." He explained.

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"And Stefan's best friend has to be the sacrificial vamp?" She questioned cautiously.

Damon sighed.

"Do you know any other vampires in Mystic Falls besides Stefan and I?" He asked rhetorically, becoming irritated by her behavior.

The female fell silent.

"Exactly." Damon said.

"Has she ever done anything wrong?" Bonnie inquired curiously.

Damon sat up and faced her.

"Yeah, she's a vampire." He replied harshly.

"And when did you start caring about whether or not someone is innocent?" Damon questioned, perplexed.

Bonnie avoided his gaze.

The female didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't do what he was asking of her...

Not again.

"I-" Bonnie tried, getting choked up.

"What?" Damon growled, rolling his eyes.

Bonnie took a deep breath before trying again.

"I don't wanna do that." She voiced nervously.

Damon gripped Bonnie's chin roughly.

"Look at me." The vampire demanded.

She hesitantly did what he desired, heart pounding.

"You're going to do this for me." Damon stated.

Bonnie shook her head.

"No!" She shouted, panicking.

Surprisingly, Damon released her and made his way to the door.

Upon reaching it, he turned around.

"Maybe I'll just get Caroline to help me..." Damon began tauntingly.

"No!" Bonnie yelled once more, walking towards him.

"A little compulsion and she'll definitely be cooperative." He finished.

"Leave her alone!" Bonnie all but screamed.

"Relax, I wouldn't trust that bimbo with this even if she was compelled." Damon stated.

The female sighed in relief.

"Why are you so worried about her well-being anyway? Doesn't she hate your guts?" Damon inquired.

"We've had... Issues." Bonnie answered.

Damon laughed darkly.

"Issues? If I'm not mistaken, she called you a "boyfriend stealing virgin whore"." He stated.

"Although... The virgin part is no longer true." Damon added, smirking cockily.

"Stop." Bonnie voiced weakly.

"Oh, does the truth hurt?" Damon asked, feigning shock.

"Just let it go." Bonnie said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Let what go? The fact that your best friend can't stand you? Or the fact that you belong to me?" Damon interrogated.

Bonnie almost scoffed.

"I don't belong to you." She replied.

"Really? Because that's not what you implied last night." Damon teased.

The female shook her head.

"Last night was a mistake." She voiced softly.

"Yeah, but you still loved it." The vampire countered cruelly.

"Leave!" Bonnie screamed.

Damon eyed her intensely.

"I have an even better idea... Let's both leave so we can kill Lexi." He suggested.

"I'm not doing that." Bonnie said firmly.

"Yes you are." The vampire confirmed dangerously.

"Or what, Damon? You'll compel me to behave? Kill me?" She questioned, turning away from him.

"You forgot option number three." The vampire stated.

Bonnie whipped around, only to find him standing right before her.

His eyes were deep red in color, and dark veins surrounded them.

Bonnie attempted to move back, but Damon grabbed her head.

He then bit his free wrist and shoved it into the females mouth.

She tried to retreat, but Damon's hold was too strong.

Bonnie could feel his blood taking effect, rejuvenating every inch of her body...

It was euphoric.

He eventually released her, and Bonnie spat frantically, trying to rid herself of his essence.

After she finished, Damon spoke.

"The council won't back off until they see a dead vampire..." He began.

"It doesn't matter who they are." Damon finished, smirking.

Bonnie looked at him, fury in her eyes.

"Now help me kill Lexi, or I will snap your neck and throw you right at the sheriff." Damon voiced menacingly.

Bonnie angrily approached him.

"Or maybe, **I'll** throw you at the sheriff." She threatened, then swiftly kneed Damon's groin.

He crashed onto the floor, groaning in pain.

Bonnie began to walk around him, but suddenly, Damon grabbed ahold of her ankle.

She fell forward and banged her head against the closed door...

Then everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Punishment

**This is an AU story that takes place during season one.**

 **Bonnie is not a witch.**

 **I tried to keep everyone in character, but had to make some adjustments.**

 **This is a dark themed story containing bad language, sexual content, emotional abuse, and physical abuse.**

 **The ships will be Bamon and Stelena.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to L.J. Smith and The CW.**

 **Flashback**

 _Bonnie tightened her ponytail as she pushed through a crowd of students._

 _It was Saturday night, and numerous people were attending the football game at Mystic Falls High School._

 _Unfortunately, Bonnie's cheerleader status meant that she had to be there._

 _Upon reaching her friends, the female saw Elena comforting a crying Caroline._

" _What happened?" Bonnie questioned._

 _Caroline sniffled._

" _Damon broke up with me." She replied, beginning to sob even harder._

 _Both females embraced her tightly._

" _When did this happen?" Bonnie asked after a moment._

" _About ten minutes ago... He just showed up here." Caroline answered._

 _Bonnie and Elena gave her a sympathetic look upon pulling away from their embrace._

" _I fucking hate this." Caroline stated frustratingly._

" _Did he say why?" Bonnie inquired._

 _Caroline sniffled once more._

" _He said he didn't see things going anywhere in the bigger picture." She explained perplexedly._

" _We're so sorry, Care." Elena finally voiced._

" _Don't be, you guys didn't do anything." Caroline stated._

" _Yeah, but still." Elena said._

 _Suddenly, Bonnie got an idea..._

" _We should have a girls night after the game!" She suggested excitedly._

 _Elena shrugged._

" _I can't, Stefan's taking me out to dinner." She stated._

 _Bonnie faced Caroline expectantly._

" _I kinda just wanna be alone." She voiced sadly._

" _Raincheck?" Elena inquired._

" _Totally!" Bonnie replied, trying to mask how disappointed she was._

 _Both females smiled at their friend._

 _A moment later, Caroline spoke._

" _Ugh, my eyes probably look like shit now." She complained._

" _Do you want me to get your makeup bag?" Bonnie offered._

" _Sure, it's in my car." Caroline replied gratefully._

 _Bonnie nodded, then took off._

 _A couple minutes later, she reached her friends car._

 _Thankfully, Bonnie located Caroline's makeup bag almost immediately._

 _She grabbed it, then closed the door and began to turn around._

 _Upon doing so, Bonnie collided with something firm._

 _She gasped and looked up..._

" _Damon, hi." Bonnie said breathlessly._

" _I didn't mean to scare you." The older male voiced, smirking._

 _Bonnie shook her head._

" _It's fine, I just figured you left." She replied, confused._

 _Damon nodded knowingly._

" _You heard about the breakup." He stated._

" _Yeah, not too long ago." Bonnie replied._

 _The older male sighed._

" _It was never my intention to hurt Caroline." He explained._

 _Bonnie shrugged._

" _She'll be okay, she just needs time." The female stated._

 _Damon nodded once more, then both parties fell silent._

" _How are you doing with everything?" Bonnie suddenly questioned._

 _Damon looked surprised by her inquiry._

" _I'm adjusting." He said after a moment._

 _Damon then began to chuckle._

" _What's so funny?" Bonnie inquired amusedly._

" _Most best friends wanna beat the exes ass, but instead you're asking how I'm doing." Damon explained._

 _Bonnie laughed._

" _I'm not gonna beat your ass, I hardly even know you." She stated._

 _Suddenly, Damon tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear._

" _Do you wanna know me?" He asked flirtatiously._

 _Bonnie gave him a shy smile._

" _Maybe." She replied._

 _Damon's smirk grew wider..._

 _But little did they know that someone had their eyes on them._

 **Present**

Bonnie let out a moan of pain as she slowly sat up.

The female gently touched her throbbing forehead, and flinched.

"Ugh, what happened?" She questioned out loud.

"I did." A male voice answered.

Bonnie looked forward, only to find Damon sitting on the corner of her bed.

"You tripped me." She stated groggily.

"Yeah, right after you kneed me." The vampire countered.

"Lexi..." Bonnie began.

"Is dead... No thanks to you." Damon finished, somewhat vexed.

Bonnie swallowed before looking down.

"And me? Am I a..." She started, unable to say the word out loud.

Damon exhaled.

"No, you didn't hit your head hard enough." He confirmed.

The female let out a sigh of relief.

"But you'll be one soon enough." Damon added vaguely.

Bonnie looked at him, now confused.

"You betrayed me..." He began while standing up and stalking towards her.

She scooted away, but that didn't deter Damon.

Upon reaching her, he crouched down.

"And now it's time for your punishment." The vampire finished while caressing Bonnie's cheek.

She gulped worriedly.

"Which is?" The female questioned shakily, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Damon tilted his head, smirking.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Saint Stefan when he forced me to turn..." He started, then leaned towards Bonnie's ear.

"I will make it an eternity of misery for you." The vampire concluded in a threatening whisper.

Bonnie attempted to plea, but was interrupted by Damon's hands tightly grasping her throat.

She put up a fight, however, it did no good...

Her human life was over.


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**This is an AU story that takes place during season one.**

 **Bonnie is not a witch.**

 **I tried to keep everyone in character, but had to make some adjustments.**

 **This is a dark themed story containing bad language, sexual content, emotional abuse, and physical abuse.**

 **The ships will be Bamon and Stelena.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to L.J. Smith and The CW.**

Bonnie awoke on Monday morning feeling like complete shit.

The female could barely move, her throat burned, and she was hungry...

No, starving.

It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

Bonnie clenched her stomach in pain, and that's when she remembered...

Damon killed her.

"Oh my God." Bonnie panicked out loud.

Damon's blood was still in her system when she died, meaning that...

"No." Bonnie voiced out loud once more, beginning to cry...

She was in transition.

The female tried to process her situation, however, her intense hunger prevented any rational thought.

Gathering what little strength she had, Bonnie stood up and headed downstairs.

Upon doing so, the female heard a noise coming from her kitchen.

Cautiously, Bonnie went to check it out.

She slowly peered into the kitchen, and immediately furrowed her eyebrows...

Bonnie's next-door neighbor, Ryan, was casually fixing himself a glass of water.

"Um, what are you doing?" She questioned, making her presence known.

"Good, you're up!" Ryan beamed upon facing Bonnie.

He then turned back around and grabbed a kitchen knife off the countertop.

Bonnie confusedly moved towards Ryan, but stopped upon seeing him slice open his wrist.

"What are you doing?!" She inquired once more, beginning to panic.

Ryan smiled even wider.

"Your boyfriend told me to make sure that you eat." He explained.

Bonnie looked back at his bleeding wound and licked her lips...

The hunger was getting worse.

Abruptly, she backed away from Ryan.

"You need to go home." Bonnie stated firmly.

Ryan looked disappointed.

"I have to make sure that you eat." He said once more, moving towards her.

Bonnie continued backing away, but eventually bumped into the kitchen table.

"You don't actually wanna do this." She pleaded.

"Yes I do." Ryan stated almost robotically.

Upon reaching Bonnie, he held his wrist directly in front of her.

She pushed Ryan forward, causing him to fall on the floor harshly...

He was immediately knocked out cold.

Bonnie sighed and grabbed her car keys...

She needed help.

 **Scene**

Ten minutes later, Bonnie pushed through the front doors of Mystic Falls High School.

First period had just gotten out, so students were littered everywhere.

Bonnie searched the hallways up and down, eventually finding who she was looking for...

Stefan.

He was standing next to his locker, chatting with Elena and Caroline.

Bonnie hurriedly approached the trio, not caring how crazy she would look.

"Stefan..." She voiced upon reaching them.

They turned their attention to her, looking shocked.

"Oh my God, are you wearing pajamas?" Caroline inquired rhetorically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the female, then turned back to Stefan.

"I need your help." She stated urgently.

"What, one Salvatore brother isn't enough for you?" Caroline questioned spitefully.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bonnie snapped, facing her once more.

Caroline fell silent.

Suddenly, Stefan gently gripped Bonnie's chin.

She looked at him while he observed her features, eventually figuring out what was going on.

"Come with me." Stefan voiced urgently.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He stated while glancing at Elena and Caroline.

Stefan then pulled Bonnie into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I think you already know." Bonnie replied, tears gathering in her eyes.

Stefan looked at the female empathetically.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

Bonnie wiped her eyes.

"I don't know. He left my next-door neighbor in my house for me to feed on, but wasn't there." She explained.

Stefan looked down.

"Well, you obviously didn't feed..." He started.

The vampire then exhaled...

"So that means you plan on going with option number two." He concluded, facing Bonnie once more.

She nodded slowly.

"I don't wanna be a vampire." Bonnie stated, beginning to cry full on.

Stefan embraced her tightly.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay." He said comfortingly.

Bonnie sniffled.

"No it's not... I'm gonna die." She confirmed.

Stefan didn't know what to say, so he just continued holding her.

Bonnie exhaled deeply.

"I need to hide from Damon. He'll come looking for me, it's only a matter of time." She explained.

Stefan nodded, then pulled away from their embrace.

"I know somewhere we can go." He voiced.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, then they both headed out to her car.

Upon reaching it, Stefan spoke.

"I'll drive, you need to save your energy." He stated.

Bonnie agreed, then tossed him her car keys.

She slowly climbed onto the passenger seat, attempting to make herself as comfortable as possible.

Once they took off, Bonnie started drifting in and out of consciousness...

 **Flashback**

 _Bonnie was laying on her couch watching television when someone began knocking on the front door..._

 _Upon opening it, she saw Elena._

" _Hey, I wasn't expecting you." Bonnie voiced._

 _Elena smiled weakly._

" _Sorry for just stopping by, but I need to talk about something." She explained._

 _Bonnie made a concerned face._

" _Sure, come in." She said, stepping aside._

 _Once Elena entered, Bonnie closed the door and they both sat on her couch._

" _What's up?" She asked._

 _Elena took a deep breath._

" _I saw you talking to Damon the other night." She stated._

 _Bonnie looked at Elena confusedly._

" _And?" She replied, not knowing what her point was._

 _Elena scoffed._

" _And he's dangerous." She stated._

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes._

" _Says who? Stefan?" She questioned._

 _Elena looked at Bonnie seriously._

" _Who said it doesn't matter, what matters is that you stay away from him." The female stated._

 _Now it was Bonnie's turn to scoff._

" _You're not my mother." She voiced._

" _No I'm your best friend, and it's my job to look out for you." Elena stated._

 _Bonnie sighed._

" _Your concern is very much appreciated, but I'm fine. Damon and I were just talking." She explained._

" _It looked more like flirting to me." Elena accused._

 _Bonnie narrowed her eyes._

" _And so what if it was? I can take care of myself." She argued._

 _Elena sighed._

" _Okay, let's say that you can protect yourself against Damon... What about Caroline?" She questioned._

" _What about her?" Bonnie instantly replied._

 _Elena was shocked by her best friends behavior._

" _Caroline and Damon just broke up, she would never forgive you." Elena explained._

 _Bonnie shrugged._

" _Maybe I don't care." She replied._

" _What is going on with you?" Elena asked, almost shouting._

 _Bonnie shrugged once more._

" _I just don't see why I should care about the opinions of people who don't even make time for me." She answered._

 _Elena furrowed her eyebrows._

" _Is this because we skipped out on girls night?" She inquired confusedly._

 _Bonnie let out a frustrated growl._

" _No, it's because you guys skip out on me!" She snapped._

 _Elena took a moment to think about her friends confession._

" _Why didn't you say anything?" She finally asked._

" _I shouldn't have to." Bonnie answered._

 _Elena moved towards her friend._

" _Bonnie, I am so sorry that we've neglected you, but please stay away from Damon." She tried again._

 _The female sighed once more._

" _Did you give Caroline this lecture?" Bonnie questioned._

 _Elena shook her head._

" _No, but Caroline's situation was different." She stated._

" _How so?" Bonnie asked._

" _It's complicated." Elena replied._

" _Right." Bonnie voiced sarcastically._

" _Listen to me... Getting involved with Damon will not end well for you." Elena stated urgently._

 _Finally having enough, Bonnie snapped._

" _Elena, leave!" She shouted._

 _The female was hurt, but did what Bonnie asked._

 _Once Elena was outside, she looked back at the house..._

 _Her best friend is doomed._

 **Present**

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, taking in the dark room around her.

She shifted, also noticing that she was laying on a bed...

"Hey." Someone voiced.

Turning her head to the right, she saw Stefan sitting in a chair.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked groggily.

"A motel about two hours away from Mystic Falls... You've been out for quite some time." Stefan replied.

Bonnie tried to sit up, but the vampire gently pushed her back down.

"Take it easy." He instructed.

"How much longer do I have?" Bonnie questioned.

Stefan frowned and shook his head.

"Not long." He answered.

Bonnie started crying softly.

"I should've listened to Elena when she warned me about him." The female stated.

Stefan held her hand comfortingly.

"Maybe, but this isn't your fault. Damon had no right to turn you." He said.

"Still." Bonnie sighed.

The two then fell silent.

A few moments later, Bonnie spoke again.

"I was hurting from always feeling alone, and Damon helped take that pain away. He made me feel special, and that's one of the reasons why I never left him." She explained.

Stefan looked at her intently.

"You deserve a lot better than my brother." He stated.

Bonnie laughed genuinely.

"It's a little too late for that now, don't you think?" She questioned rhetorically.

Stefan couldn't help but to laugh with her.

Abruptly, the motel room door flew open, and they both faced it...

"Hello, brother." Damon voiced upon entering, eyeing Stefan menacingly.

"How did-" He tried, standing up.

"I'm better at tracking than you think." Damon interrupted.

"Unfortunately, our brother fight is gonna have to wait." He added, then swiftly snapped Stefan's neck.

Bonnie gasped.

Suddenly, the vampire focused his attention on her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie..." Damon began, moving closer.

"Did you not like the present I left for you?" He continued rhetorically.

Bonnie remained silent, avoiding his gaze.

"That's okay... I found you a different one." The vampire finished.

Bonnie met his eyes worriedly.

"You can come in now!" Damon shouted, facing the open door.

Suddenly, a housekeeper entered.

He looked about twenty, had blond hair, brown eyes, and was donning his dirt-stained uniform.

Bonnie sat up fully, inching away.

"No." She stated breathlessly.

Damon glanced at her.

"You just love that word lately." He said, feigning amusement.

Damon then turned his attention back to the housekeeper.

"Come on, don't be shy." He cooed, guiding him towards Bonnie.

Upon reaching her, Damon bit into the housekeepers neck.

Once Bonnie saw his blood, she mindlessly began moving forward.

Damon watched her intensely.

Bonnie then stood up and inched closer to the wound...

When it was right before her lips, however, she abruptly pulled away.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"If you don't feed soon, you'll die." He stated with an annoyed tone.

"That's the point." Bonnie said firmly.

Damon stalked towards her, but she remained unmoving.

"I can't give you an eternity of misery if you're dead." The vampire explained.

Bonnie scoffed.

"Then I welcome death with open arms." She stated.

Damon's expression turned dangerous.

"I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way." He threatened.

Damon then leaned in closer, his pupils dilating.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt as if she were falling into the vampires gaze.

"Bonnie..." Damon began...

"I want you to drain every single drop of his blood." He finished, pointing towards the housekeeper.

She tried resisting, but it was no use.

Bonnie moved over to the housekeeper, then started licking his wound.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp push through her gums...

Bonnie wanted to scream in pain, but instead bit down on the housekeepers neck.

Upon doing so, Bonnie could feel his blood refreshing her entire body.

She eventually began feeding savagely, like a wild animal...

Like Damon.

When her victim became limp, she cradled him on the floor, still feeding.

Damon watched closely, smirking.

Once the housekeeper was completely drained of blood, Bonnie pulled away.

"What have I done?" She asked upon seeing his dead body.

Damon moved towards her.

"What vampires do best, sweetheart." He taunted.

Bonnie broke down in tears.

"No! You made me kill him!" She yelled, facing Damon.

The vampire chuckled darkly.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" He inquired.

Bonnie looked down, ashamed...

He was right.

"Exactly." Damon said.

"I don't want this." Bonnie stated quietly.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon voiced, heading towards the door.

Upon reaching it, he faced Bonnie once more.

"Your eternity of misery starts now. I'll see you and Saint Stefan back in Mystic Falls." He stated, then exited the motel room.

Once Bonnie was alone she wiped her blood stained mouth, still crying...

The next chapter of her nightmare had just begun.


End file.
